bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Runway/Strategies
Runway Strategy 1 Start by placing a spike factory on the edge of the map, near the exit. As with many multi-lane tracks, a Dartling Gun can fire down both lanes if placed on the far-left side, which should be done by around wave 5. The key will be to set as many 3-X or X-3 Dartling Guns as possible, all firing into both lanes, effectively creating a "death zone." A sniper monkey can be deployed to take care of any ceramics, especially those that spawn from MOABs. A banana farm can help with the later upgrades if necessary. In the later rounds, a 3-X Ice Tower slow all bloons if placed near the beginning of the track. Ideally all towers will be upgraded to 3-X by the end. It is important to note that some lives will almost certainly be lost with this strategy, though probably no more than around 50. For mobile players on harder difficulties, a 4-2 bloonchipper will be the best tower for controlling the MOAB's. Not only will they shred BFBs and MOABs fast enough to stop most in their tracks, but it can also release the remaining bloons back into the range of the Ice Tower and Dartling guns, effectively destroying it completely. Runway Strategy 2 The above strategy may have worked for the author, but I found it lacking. For starters, it pretty much eliminates one of the best towers. Banana farms. You can't simultaneously manage pointing your dartling guns and farm bananas. This is based on a stragegy I have seen work on HARD, but I did it on easy as a proof of concept. Following the strategy in many different scenarios, I placed 3 dart monkeys spread out for greatest coverage, quickly adding a fourth. Spreading them out, and changing the different targeting so that the ones covering two tracks are on strong, while the ones covering a single track, at a corner, are on first. As quickly as possible, add a banana farm. Upgrade your monkeys to x-1 by around round 7. You will have to place some road spikes infrequently. Upgrade your banana farm, then place a spike factory so you can worry less about having to spam road spikes. Upgrade your monkeys as necessary, a little at a time, focusing early game on building banana farms. You'll know it's time to upgrade a monkey or two when you have to place more than one or two road spikes to supplement your spike cannon. Somewhere around wave 18, place a glue gunner near the front of the track. Upgrade to 2-x as soon as possible. Set to Strong. Don't forget to add more banana farms when you can. Add another 2-x glue gunner, opposite the first one. Set to 2-x as soon as possible. Add another banana farm? Add a couple boomerang monkeys near your glue gunners. By the time you hit wave 24, the first camo appears and you don't need to worry because your tack cannon at the end will handle it just fine. By wave 29, you should have your boomerang monkeys to 2-2 Upgrade your boomerang monkeys to 2-3 as you can, don't forget also to upgrade your banana farms. The basic strategy is to keep track of how many tacks you drop, and if you've got the ability to, upgrade your farm as long as you're not dropping more than a couple tacks. Back and forth, monkey upgrade, farm upgrade/ placement. I like 4 farms by the end. Wave 33 is your first big wave of camo baloons. Upgrade your spike factory to 1-1 By around wave 34, your initial dart monkeys have become ineffective. I chose to sell them and replace the one near the "12" on the airstrip with a 4-2 tack shooter. Add a Monkey Villiage near your group at the beginning of the track, upgrade to 2-1 Add 2 3-2 cannons on the back side of the monkey villiage Add a super monkey, and upgrade to laser Wave 43 there are a crazy amount of camo bloons, but upgrade your monkey villiage to 2-2 and it won't be an issue. Wave 44 nearly killed me. I had to spam road tacks because a ceramic bloon got by. Upgrade to Plasma super monkey before level 46 Upgrade to Robo Plasma Monkey. This was the end of Easy mode, but I kept going in free play. I upgraded to 2-4 super monkey. Add a 4-2 super monkey immediately behind the first super monkey At some point, having 2 super monkeys is just silly, and you can sell off glue monkeys, add another super monkey, and just have fun with it. The key? Banana farms!! Category:Strategies